One Step At a Time
by Puey
Summary: She was Konoha's hope after the war. However, what if their hope was misplaced? Toki finds it hard to see where her path lies in this Ninja World. Toki is my character, not the one from the series.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing seemed to calm Toki more than sitting under the shade of a big willow tree and watching the long thin strands of leaves sway back and forth with the wind. It was during these moments that everything came out in her mind. Ideas, dreams, memories or simple emotions. It was her personal quiet time, one that a kunoichi hardly ever experiences. But being a kunoichi, as well as the Hidden Leaf's adopted princess, meant very little time at all.

"You know, if you don't want to be found you shouldn't go to the same place every time."

Toki casually glanced over to the jounin slouching against the tree trunk with his nose stuck in what could only be the latest perverted book published by Uncle Jiraiya. Even though half of his face was covered by a mask, Toki could definitely distinguish the smile playing across his face. Having grown up with Kakashi, Toki could read his emotions better then anyone. However, Toki just credited to the fact that she was his adopted little sister and he showed her sides of himself that he only showed to few.

"You wouldn't turn me in now would you?" Toki said with a ghost of a smile. As much as she could read him, he could read her even more and knew that if she truly had been mad or upset she wouldn't have responded to him.

"I take it that your lessons with the Hokage have left you with many unanswered questions." Kakashi replied, not missing the fleeting confusion that crossed her face. Of course, he had been watching her a little while before he said anything and knew that she was deep in thought.

"It's just hard feeling like I belong anywhere. Ever since my fathers death I have been groomed as a diplomatic barter. I know that I will not be living the rest of my life in Konoha and that I will most likely be used for a marriage deal. One that will ultimately benefit Konoha. I just don't know what country I'll be going to. So, I don't want to have too many bonds here. It will make parting much harder but, at the same time I don't know where to start looking at in the future. Everyone has plans for things, but I'm too afraid to start making plans for fear I can't finish them when the time comes for me to leave."

At that, the Jounin calmly closed his book and sat down next to her. Even though that was all Kakashi did, Toki knew that he was trying to be comforting.

"I remember one time asking your father how he could handle not only being Hokage, but a single parent as well. You know what he said?" It wasn't until Toki's strong blue eyes locked onto his single visible eye that Kakashi continued.

"One step at a time Kakashi, one step at a time. However, my steps just happen to be a little farther ahead then everyone else's."

Toki couldn't help but laugh quietly. That was her father all right. Completely serious until the last moment.

"The point I'm trying to make Toki, is yes. You do need to plan for the future, but you don't have to be a few years ahead of everyone else. Just a few steps ahead. Besides, won't you be working the chuunin exam?

"I'm working the second test. Genma said that I should chew on a senbon to make myself look tougher."At that Kakashi gave a quiet chuckle and lifted himself off the ground. After helping Toki up, he pressed a light kiss on the back of Toki's hand.

"Don't go growing up too fast on me oneesan. There is still more I have yet to teach you."

With that Kakashi let go of her hand and walked towards the training fields to his students who were waiting to yell at him for his tardiness.

"By the way Toki, the Hokage would like to speak with you." And with that, Kakashi disappeared.

If there was anyone that Toki could count on to lift her spirits and clear a little of the mess that was called her life...it was none other than her sweet Kakashi.

"Thank you again...oniichan.."


	2. Chapter 2

Sandaime had a habit when he had a lot on his mind to talk to the previous Hokage's, but when it came to matters dealing with Toki, he talked only to one.

"You should see how much she's grown. More beautiful then her mother and as strong as both of you combined."

Sandaime relaxed on the couch trying to will the growing head-ache away.

"You know the elders are already looking for offers to have her married. They are trying to see if we might be able to settle an agreement with other countries, however I fear for her. It might have something to do with the fact that I do not entirely trust some of the other contries..I wish that you were here making these decisions instead of me. I should be off somewhere in some distant village in my private cottage enjoying a retired life."

"Believe me, I think he would have preferred it that way himself." Replied Toki. Who by now had come through the open window and was sitting next to him on the couch looking at the pictures.

"Do you really think that I'm more beautiful than my mother?"

With a small smile gracing his face Sandaime answered, "I do indeed. However, she had more decorum then you do. She would at least have come through the door."

At that reply Toki just stuck her tongue out at the 3rd Hokage, whose smile just turned into uproar of laughter.

"You have proved me right once again, my dear."

"Why was it that you wanted to see me?"

As if by uttering those very words all the happiness that was in the room suddenly vanished.

"I am about to tell you something that I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Jiraiya or Kakashi, goodness knows they will kill me when they find out. However, I have it on good authority that the elders at the moment are looking for possible offers to different countries."

Toki, suddenly stopped looking at the Sandaime and looked directly at the floor.

"Most importantly they are looking at trying to come up with a peace treaty with Stone Country."

"What? Stone Country? Have they gone crazy?"

Sandaime quickly grabbed Toki's hand and lowered his voice to were she could barely hear.

"Be careful of what you say about the elders, for they have more authority then I do when it comes to these types things. I will try my hardest to have them wait and see about other countries or other possibilities."

Toki quickly gained her composure and began to try to think rationally.

"So Kakashi or Uncle Jiraiya don't know a thing about this?"

"Not that I am aware of. However, I think Kakashi is suspecting something. I know you have a deep relationship with them so I will not ask you to jeopardize it by promising not to tell them. You have my permission to tell them, that is if you feel like telling them. Now, I must get back to work and I know that your spending the day with the Nara Clan to work on your healing techniques. I do not want you to be late because of me, however please do not be downcast by this news. The offer hasn't even been made. I just thought that you should know about it."

Toki nodded and put on the signature smile of her father. Gave the Sandaime a kiss on the check and left. When she left the 3rd Hokage leaned further back into his couch and proceeded to talk to the Hokages. However, the 3rd wouldn't remember anything he said to them. All he would remember of that day was the look of terror on Toki's face and he secretly vowed to himself that he would do whatever was in his power to get the elders to recant their decision.

It took all of Toki's self control not to just run out of the room. She began wondering if the Sandaime was right in his thinking to tell her. But, however many times she tried to deny it she was glad to know. At least now she would know what to expect and to know what the elders had in plan for her.

_4 years ago_

"You know that we are right Sandaime. You need to start teaching her diplomacy. She's becoming more than just an object of hope for our little village. For the country. Other countries are starting to look at her as the princess of Konoha if you have to put a title to it. She is someone of great importance. One that could help this village in a way that no other person could."

The Sandaime tried to keep his temper in check, but knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

"So what are you implying? That we should make her an official heiress? What will the Nobles think of this?"

"We've already talked to all the clan leaders and they have consented to initiating her and allowing her to become an heiress."

"Even Hiashi consented?"

With a calm voice, but tired of having to prove her point the elder replied, "Yes, even Hiashi has consented. He even volunteered to have her coronet made."

Sandaime let at a slow breathe, "Well, I guess the only person left to ask would have to be Toki. So, what do you think about this Toki?"

Both the elders were puzzled but soon felt Toki's chakra from outside the door. Knowing that she was caught and that there was no where to go, she opened the door and stepped right in.

She first looked at Sandaime who gave a small smile, one that was weighed down by this whole ordeal. Then she looked at the elders and noticed that they were hoping that she would say yes to whatever it really was that they were asking.

"So, what does all this entail?"

The two elders quickly looked at each other, clearly surprised that she would ask this question. For in their mind they thought that she would just agree and then ask questions. However, each knew someone would have to eventually tell.

Quietly, but in a voice that could be clearly heard one of the elders explained to her the duties set for her.

"You see, if something were to happen to the Hokage you would take over until a replacement would be found available. You will go on more diplomatic errands then you would Ninja missions."

_  
Toki looked at them for a short while, then a quietly replied, "However, this also means that I could be married off to any Daimyo or important political power of a country is that correct?"_

"Yes."

"How far am I able to go up the ninja ranks if I accept?"

"You would be able to go as a high as a chuunin, but no further. Also, you would not be allowed to be on the Anbu Squad, since you will eventually be married to someone that is not of this country."

Toki looked for a long while at the floor and then out the window. Then turned back to the elders.

"Okay, I'll do it." With that said Toki quietly took her leave.  


To Toki the Nara clan had one of the most confusing houses of any that she had seen. The place was set up in such away that no matter what time of day you would cast a shadow. For poor Toki, she found that out the hard way. By now, she had come here so many times everyone knew her for more than just the Leaf Princess, but they knew her as Toki. Each clan had agreed to give Toki a special gift when she was coroneted. From the Hyuuga Clan, they had made her coronet. The Akimichi clan paid for the feast after the coronation. The Aburame Clan gave her a nicely silk spun dressing robe, one that their bugs had made, which made it very expensive. The Nara Clan had promised that they would teach her in the healing Techniques, more then what she would learn at the hospital. However, there was one clan, that if they had been alive she always wondered what they would have given her. That was the Uchiha Clan. But as quickly as the thought came, Toki pushed it away.

Toki walked into the training room where Yoshino was waiting for her patiently.

"Is Shikamaru out on another mission today?"

Yoshino looked up from where she was working and smiled, "Yes he is. That's why he's not able to be here today. Come sit down, are you ready to begin today's lesson?"

Toki was more then ready, not because she was eager to learn, which actually she was. She was more ready to forget the conversation she had before coming.

"Now today, we are going to work on using the same ingredients and seeing how many properties we can make with them."


	3. Chapter 3

"_That's it sweetheart…just a little bit further. Come on, you can do it." Toki looked up, grinning into a face with matching eyes and a wide grin to complement her own. Cautiously one foot in front of the other Toki slowly made her way to her father, not caring if anything happened or not. The only thing that matter was the spiky blonde hair man that she was too scared to be apart from for more than a minute."Come on sunshine…you know that you can do it. Come to daddy, come on."_

With a few more hesitant steps Toki closed the gap between her and her father. Hands raised high waiting to be lifted up high by her father who would then place a big kiss on her cheek. However, this time, instead of being lifted up she was falling down. Falling away from her father. Toki looked up to see her father looking down still smiling but with the hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Toki? Hey…Toki…?"

Everything was starting to turn different colors. Deep red and black. Until...

White.

Toki blinked. The white was changing to grey and it kept moving. Toki didn't really have anything special on her ceiling, except for the shadows, the ones that the moon so graciously gave to her.

Her father passed away when she was three years old. But yet, he really never left, somehow he always visited her dreams. There were never really words of wisdom, but more old memories, ones that she was starting to forget.

Toki threw the covers off and slipped out of bed. Finding her light robe she silently put it on. She slipped out of her little apartment and made her way to the roof. Every time she woke up she could never go back to sleep. Or, rather not right away. Her mind had to slow down and calm again.

Toki reached the top of the stairs and slowly opened the door that led to the roof. Her apartment complex was right next to the Hokage tower so Toki had a good view of the village. To her the only time Konoha was peaceful was when it slept. It took Toki awhile to notice where exactly all the guards were, but when she eventually found them every time she came up, she could spot them immediately. They seemed not to mind that she was there, they would continue on with what they were doing, occasionally looking back to make sure that she was okay.

"I hope that this habit of waking up in the middle of the night is something that you didn't get from me. Cause that would just be another thing Kakashi could throw back in my face."  
A smile was etching across her face when she turned around to look at her senbon chewing sensei.

"Of course I got this from you. Where else would I pick this up from?"

Genma let out a small laugh, but came out from the shadows he was hiding in.

"Dreams keeping you up again?"

Toki turned back around and started gazing at the sleeping city. This time all humor gone from her voice. "My dreams have always kept me up...since I was three. It wasn't until Itachi left did my dreams turn to nightmares."

Genma was glad that Toki's back was turned or she would have seen him flinch at the mention of Itachi's name.

"You know, warm tea always helps one go back to sleep…"

"….with a little shot of sake" finished Toki. " You've taught me well Sensei."

Genma gave a little smile, bid her goodnight and disappeared back into the darkness.

Toki knew that Genma cared for her. He tried to make her into one of the best Kunoichi that he could, but she wonder if he thought that he failed somewhere. It was true that she was an amazing Kunoichi, and everyone in the town thought that she was a nice and cheerful person, just like her father. However, the ones that truly knew her, could see behind the fake smile and see that she wasn't exactly whole. And yet there was nothing they could do about it.

After a few more minutes of staring out at the calm city, Toki quietly went back to her room for another restless night of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

I would first like to apologize. I did not make it very clear, but the character Toki is my character, not the one from the series. Sorry if that confused anyone. Please still continue to read and leave a comment if you can. I'll try my best to reply to you if there are any questions you have. I'll stop talking now, so that you may read. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

"blah"-speaking  
_"blah"_-thinking

-----------------

"When the teams get to the room assigned to you, you will be alerted. Soon, you will be feeling the pull of the jutsu…."

Toki was trying not to respond in a sarcastic manner while the Chuunin was explaining the way things were going to work in the second exam.

_"Honestly, do they think we became chuunin's yesterday?"_

"…..after you tell them the riddle…." The Chuunin continued.

"If you think this is bad, I've heard this same speech more than once. It hasn't changed yet."

Toki had to quickly cover a laugh. She looked over at Iruka who was sitting next to her hiding his own smile behind his hand.

"So I need everyone to come to the front of the room and draw a number. That's your room." The Chuunin continued.

Everyone quickly drew a number and told the person with the clipboard writing it down. And went back to their seats. Waiting for the next part.

"If I had known that this was what I was helping with in the exam I would have asked for something else."

Iruka laughed but quickly quieted down so that the ninja in charge wouldn't notice.

"Yea, this part isn't the greatest. But, seeing the people that have made it through. The looks on their faces when they realize that they were done for now. It makes sitting through this all worth it."

Arching an eyebrow Toki replied, "Iruka, you really are a teacher. Only teachers say stuff like that."

Iruka chuckled, "I guess so. Just you wait, next year you will be begging to have this position again."

"Alright, everyone. I believe we have everyone logged in. That's it for now, dismissed."

"So, Miss.Toki. Where are you off to now?" inquired Iruka.

"I am off to have a lunch with a Daimyo from Tea Country."

"Another marriage proposal?"

"Who knows, I guess I'll find out when I get there."

"I wish you patience then, we all know they can be boring. Especially when they start talking about their wealth."

In a little laugh Toki waved goodbye. "I'll see you later Iruka."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

All Toki could do was smile and node. The Daimyo was like any other Daimyo. They first start the conversation wanting to know more about her, then somehow steer it to where they could talk about themselves. After that is accomplished, they never shut up.

_"For the love of all things good in the world, something better happen soon or I might just knock him out with a Jutsu."_

"Oh, Lady Toki. You MUST meet my son. He's very handsome you know, all the ladies want to be his wife back home."

"Is he now?" fake smile still plastered on. Hoping that someone will relieve her soon.

"Yes he is, I take pride in….."

_"Great, now all I'm going to hear about is his son. Is anyone listening anywhere? Rescue me!"_

It was during this time that Toki wished she had set up some signal that the Anbu outside watching would know she needed to get out of there.

"You should visit some time Lady Toki. You wouldn't regret it. Tea Country is so beautiful, especially in the fall. Would you like to visit Tea Country? You wouldn't sadden an old man, by saying no would you?"

_"Oh, shit! Not good, someone!"  
_  
Just then a knock came from the door and with no hesitation she let them in.

"Lady Toki, the Hokage has requested that you see him immediately."

With a nod, she informed the Ninja that she would come with him.

"I'm so sorry my lord, if you will excuse me, my presence is needed else where."

With a slight bow and a little annoyed expression, the Daimyo said goodbye.

"Don't forget about my offer to come to Tea Country my Lady."

All Toki could do was smile and give a little nod, then shut the door.

As soon as Toki stepped out of the building she was greeted by the ninja who had brought the message.

"This way my Lady."

They quickly left for Hokage tower.

Toki knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Decided to learn some type of manners and come through the door?" a smile on the Hokages face. "You look beautiful, you should wear a Kimono more often."

"Hmm, except that I can only carry two kunai. Is there something that you needed me for?"

The Hokage sighed and sat down behind his chair. "Apparently all the Daimyo's are coming for two reasons this year. One, to see the chuunin exam's. Two, to see if they can take you home with them to marry their sons."

Toki calmly sat down. "How many offers?"

"Eight offers. However, only three of them look remotely acceptable. One is from Stone Country, another is from Tea Country and the last one is from Wind Country."

"Wind Country?"

"Yes, however we are not entirely sure of why they made the offer."

With a confused look Toki looked out the window.

"Who made the offer?

At that question the Hokage looked at the pictures of the previous Hokages. "The Kazekage from Sand. You would be marrying their most powerful ninja. Who from my knowledge is not only powerful but crazy."

"Besides being powerful, what makes him so special?"

It was then that the Hokage locked unto her eyes. "He's the Kazekage's son."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The stars where out with a moon that hung so low, Toki could imagine that if she reached out she just might touch it. Of course, she had stopped reaching for the moon years ago. She looked at the still busy streets of Konoha, most of them were people from distant lands enjoying the splendors of Konoha. Toki noticed that more guards were set out, more then what she thought there should be. Which made her begin to wonder why. However, the thought quickly stopped in its tracks the moment she saw him. At first she thought it was a big boulder, then her senses came back and made her realize big boulders don't normally sit on roofs, especially those in Konoha. That's when she noticed the man sitting next to it. He seemed to be brooding or thinking. She wasn't quite sure. It wasn't until the hard stare was directed at her that she caught her breath.

_Why can't I move? Those eyes. I've never seen any thing like those eyes. Their haunting._

It was when he looked away that Toki found she could move again. She stayed there for a few more seconds then made her way back to her apartment. Toki decided that she had enough excitement for one day. She would find out who he was tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...I wonder who she saw? Any guesses?

I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the chapters out a little faster, but please be patient with me. School is getting busier and work is starting to give me more hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Nervous. That was the only word that Toki could think of. She, along with a few other Chuunin had gone to the surveillance room to see who would be coming to their assigned room. The moment Toki saw him she regretted even asking to be a part of the Chuunin exam.

_"Of all the people that had to choose my number it had to be him."  
_  
As soon as she saw him go through their gate she left the surveillance room. Toki was starting to feel a little queasy and would rather not see how they did in the second exam. Just thinking about that night on the roof and how his stare alone froze her in her place, she already knew that he, along with his team, would make it through. It was all a matter of time. However, she would do a little investigation on her own to find out who he was. Just by his hitae-ate she had deducted that he was from sand.

_"I wonder if he knows the Kazekage's son? However, just by looking I don't think he would answer me even if I asked."  
_  
Toki was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the ninja until she had bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, miss."

The words alone stopped her in her tracks. They weren't venomous or really rude either. It was more out of mentoring affection with a hint of irritation. Like a teacher is when trying to get someone to understand a jutsu and they've simplified it as much as they can and it's still no use.

Toki looked up to see only half a face. The other half was hidden. On his forehead he wore the hitae-ate for Hidden Sand.

Toki quickly regained her composure and gave a bow "Gomen nasai. I should have paid attention to where I was going."

The man just scrunched his eyebrows in slight confusion. "Your not a normal ninja are you?"

Irritation started to set in "What is that suppose to mean?" Replied Toki trying to keep her anger in check. For all she knew this could be the ninja she might have the great pleasure of marrying.

The man just narrowed his eyes. Then started to look down both ends of the hall. "I seem to have lost my way in this thing. Can you tell me where I can find the waiting room?"

Toki could clearly see that their conversation was over. She sighed and crossed her arms. "The waiting rooms are on the 5th floor. You should be able to find your room unless you want to be with the other Jounin in the main room. Everything that you will need is on the 5th floor."

He gave a slight nod of his head and turned around starting for the stairs.

Toki couldn't help herself. She was pretty sure she could find out from someone else, but she had to know.

"Wait! Can I have your name?"

The Jounin stopped in front of the stairs and turned his head, giving her a once over, judging whether to tell her or not. He must have thought that it was okay, because all he said was, "Baki" and then he disappeared.

Toki couldn't keep the smile that was starting to form.

_"Now that I know who their teacher is, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who his team is."_

By the time Toki got to the information room, word was spreading that teams were opening their scrolls when they weren't suppose to. Also, another rumor was spreading, her team was getting close to the tower with their two scrolls. Toki only had a short amount of time to find out what she could do before she would feel the pull of the jutsu and be standing right in front of them.

"Lady Toki, I didn't expect to see you here, what can I do for you?" Asked a young Chuunin working at the desk.

"I was looking for some information and was wondering if you could help me out a bit." Replied Toki, trying to keep her anxiety from showing. For some reason, she had a weird feeling about this.

"Well, what is it that you want to know Lady Toki?"

"Could you tell me anything about the Genin team from Sand. Lead under the Jounin named Baki?"

The Chuunin quickly started sifting through a stack of papers, however due to Toki's time restriction she felt like he was taking forever. When he got to the file that was on that team he let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm afraid that I can't help you much. All this says is that they're siblings."

"Nothing else?" Toki just knew there was something she needed to find out, besides the strange fact that they were all siblings.

The Chuunin continued to read. She could tell he had come across something interesting when his eyes widened.

"What?" Toki didn't care if she sounded pushy, she had to know.

"Well, they're the children of the Kazekage."

Just as Toki heard that she felt the pull of the Jutsu. They made it to the room.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Kankuro was worried. He knew the moment he saw what was written on the scroll that it was a summoning jutsu. He wasn't really concerned about what the summon would do to them, but rather what Gaara would do to it. However, he really wasn't expecting to see a young kunoich. A beautiful one at that.

Toki just stared at them, she couldn't believe they had made it through so quickly, with hardly a scratch. However, there were times for wonderment and now wasn't one of them. But before she could say anything her body was automatically slammed into the wall.

"Gaara! What are you doing!" screamed Kankuro. She hadn't even done anything.

Gaara just ignored Kankuro, and continued to look at the kunoichi that was up against the wall. However, before he could do anything further she burst into thousands of leaves, and started raining down on them like confetti.

Toki couldn't help but smirk at the surprise on their faces. However, she was a little alarmed to see that the red head hadn't moved. He just continued to look at the spot she had been at before. It wasn't until she felt the hand grasp around her neck and sand start wrapping around her body that she realized why their was no reaction coming from him. It was a doll of sand. The real one was right behind her and had her in his grasp.

"I suppose you tell us the reason you are here and stop playing around with us."

It took all of Toki's will power not to gasp or do anything that would show that she was weak.

"I was just curious to see all of your capabilities considering how quickly you finished the second exam."

Toki was playing with fire, but she knew there was no other way to go around it. It wasn't until the sand started tightening around her that she started regretting her decision.

_"Right Iruka, it's such a gratifying experience to see their faces when they're done with the second exam."_ Toki was going to give Iruka an ear full the next time she saw him.

"Let her go Gaara, she hasn't told us anything yet. And I'm pretty sure there is something she has too say." Came the cool reply from the blond kunoichi.

The tightening of the sand subsided, but it didn't let her go either. Toki took this to mean that she had their attention.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that you have passed the second exam. So, if you would let me go, I'll lead you all to the room you will be staying in until the exam is officially over."

Toki was hoping that with that said the sand would start receding and let her go. However, the sand stayed and no one moved. They just continued to stare at her or rather at Gaara who still had his hand around her neck.

_"I just know that those are going to leave marks. How will I explain this one to the elders?"  
_  
Slowly his grip started loosening and the sand started falling away from Toki. As soon as Toki was freed she turned around to look at the guy they called Gaara. He just stared back at her with those same eyes that had frozen her to the bones a few nights ago. Toki continued looking at him for a few more seconds, then turned towards the door and starting walking. At first no one followed, then one by one Toki started to hear their foot falls behind them.

------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
